A Can of Worms
by Parareru
Summary: (Sequel to Foundations Laid) CH 4 is up. After a summer to recuperate, Kim and Ron seem to have returned to life as usual, their harrowing experiences behind them. But can they survive the machinations of Division 51? And what of Uno and his plans?
1. Prelude

A Can of Worms

By Parareru

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters.  All I own is some VHS tapes, and some seriously overpriced merchandise. ^_^  Le sigh.  

(Barkin: Was that a French sigh?  Points off for that.)

A/N: This is a sequel to Foundations Laid.  Certain elements of this story might be a little confusing unless you read that first.  An edited version is posted on fanfiction.net and the complete story is posted on adultfanfiction.net.

Prelude: Bubblegum Burst

            His world was collapsing around him.  A yawning void of nothingness swirled overhead sucking everything into its voracious maw.  People of every size, shape, age and color swarmed around him, running every which way trying to flee the fate that awaited them.  

            Leviathan sneered at the cattle panicking everywhere he looked.  None of them deserved to survive.  Not a single one of them was fit for anything except the slaughter.  At the first sign of danger they ran screaming, barely comprehending the danger they faced.  They gave into their baser instincts freely and allowed themselves to be ruled by their rampant emotions.  The Human race.  How flawed.

            Leviathan stared impassively at the abyss swallowing his world.  The world he had shaped with his own hands.  They dared to take that away from him.  They dared to challenge him and when they had lost they tried to destroy him by destroying everything. The fools.  He was the Leviathan.  He was invincible and immortal.  He would NOT share the same fate as the pathetic specimens surrounding him.  He alone would survive.

            No... There was another.  Uno.  Brother.  His energy was no longer a part of this world.  Echoes of his power faded with each passing second.  The silence mounted and it was deafening.  Leviathan was alone at last.

            His brother was gone.  He was the one responsible for the unraveling of this world.  Leviathan could feel his brother's energy slipping away, piercing the void and traveling back through time and space.  They dared to change his past, to erase him from history.  His brother and all those aiding him deserved to be punished.

            Leviathan sent his mind racing along that slim tendril of power, his only remaining link to his brother.  Through his brother's eyes he saw those that dared to oppose him; the leader, the warrior, the scientist, Father and... and... himself standing victorious.

            Leviathan's lip curled into a feral grin.  He had the key now.  All of creation lay open before him.  Nothing could stand in his way.

            He will hunt them and he will find them.

            And they will all pay.  

            It was only a matter of time.

Up next:  Kim and Ron's little date.

A/N:  And so the can of worms has been opened.  This is Part 2 of my Ascended saga.

Not very much right now, but there will be more.  Much more.


	2. Chapter 1: Little Date

A Can of Worms

By Parareru

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters.  All I own is a few VHS tapes and some seriously overpriced merchandise. ^_^ Le sigh.  

(Barkin: Was that a French sigh?  Points off for that.)

A/N: This is a sequel to Foundations Laid.  Certain elements of this story might be a bit confusing unless you read that first.  Word of warning though, it contains adult material that might be uncomfortable for some people.  An edited version is posted on fanfiction.net and the complete story is posted on adultfanfiction.net.

This chapter contains lemon of the K/R variety at the end.  A veritable orchard it is.  If that sort of thing offends you, then go ahead and stop reading after the rainstorm.

Chapter 1: Little Date

            Kim hummed an aimless tune as she pulled a variety of dresses out of her closet and held them up against her body.  She pursed her lips speculatively as she considered wearing a low cut black number that was definitely on the mature side or the purple dress that Ron had yet to see her in thanks to the incident with the super shoes.  In fact the only one to see her in it so far was Rufus.

            "Excited about tonight, Kimmie?" Mrs. Possible asked as she climbed the stairs up into Kim's room.  She had to smile at the sight of her daughter excitedly modeling dresses in the mirror as she sat down on Kim's bed.

            Kim nodded joyfully, focusing on her reflection as she constantly switched between the two dresses.  "Both of us have finally caught up with our classes, so this is the first weekend we have free since Ron got out of the hospital."

            "You know, we never did discuss what happened between you two on your last mission," Kim's mom began as she idly smoothed the bedcovers.

            "It was no big," Kim replied with forced nonchalance.  "This new villain Uno was just a lot tougher than anyone else."

            "So... are you sleeping with Ronald?" Mrs. Possible asked casually.

            "Mom!" Kim whirled around, her cheeks flaming red in protest as she clutched the dresses to her body defensively.

            "Well, are you?" Mrs. Possible asked unrelentingly and looking steadily at her daughter.

            Kim sat down heavily next to her mother, still blushing furiously.  "Yeah.  Well, we did," she finally confessed.  "Are you angry?"

            Mrs. Possible paused for a few seconds while Kim fidgeted anxiously.  "I was wondering when the two of you would finally admit how you felt about each other," she finally said breaking the silence while stroking her daughter's auburn tresses.  "The two of you belong together."  Kim looked up to see her mother smiling reassuringly at her.

            "Thanks, Mom," Kim said gratefully.

            "I'm not saying that I approve of you two sleeping together at your age," Mrs. Possible said, holding up a hand to curb Kim's enthusiasm.  "But I'm not so naïve to think that either your father or I can get you to break things off."

            Kim bit her lip apprehensively.  "Mom," she began haltingly.  "I can't really explain it, but I need him.  I nearly lost him.  I say I can do anything, but I can't live without him.  I love him so much.  When I'm with Ron things don't seem so..."

            "Bad?" Mrs. Possible completed the thought.  "Are you still having those nightmares?"  Mrs. Possible drew her daughter into a comforting hug.  "You can tell me, Kimmie."

            Kim nodded slowly into her mother's shoulder.  "It was horrible," Kim confessed.  "What... what... happened then.  But when Ron holds me things are okay again."

            "Alright, Kimmie."  Mrs. Possible squeezed her daughter reassuringly and then held her out at arms length.  "Come on now.  Dry those eyes.  You don't want to be all puffy for your big date."

            Kim smiled winsomely through her tears.  "Thanks, Mom."

            Mrs. Possible stood, picked up the two dresses and held them up against Kim, assessing her daughter with a practiced eye.  "You should wear the black one," she finally decided and held the dress out to Kim.  "It'll show off your figure better."

            Kim took hold of the offered dress and looked into the mirror again.  "You really think so?" she asked her mother hopefully.

            Mrs. Possible nodded with a twinkle in her eye.  "He won't be able to keep his eyes off of you," she laughed.  "Not that he ever could."

            Kim blushed at the thought of capturing Ron's attention... and perhaps more.  "Just what I was looking for," Kim exclaimed happily as she twirled around with the chosen dress clutched to her chest.

            Mrs. Possible gently loosened Kim's grip on the dress and smoothed fabric.  "You're going to wrinkle it," she chided gently.  "Just promise me that you two will be safe."

            "I promise," Kim replied automatically, her mind a thousand miles away on what she and Ron would be doing tonight.

***

            Ron Stoppable paused outside of the Possible house and took several deep breaths to steel his shaking nerves.   He ran his fingers back through his hair in a futile attempt to smooth it back.  It had been little over a month since his release from the hospital.  Since both he and Kim had missed the final weeks of the school year they had to play a mad game of catch up to pass their classes and finals.  In that time they had little opportunity for more than a few stolen kisses and hugs and promises of later.  After their last final was behind them Ron had thought to surprise Kim by setting up an elaborate date to ease her disappointment in missing their Junior Prom.  

            "How do I look?" Ron asked as he looked down at Rufus.  Ron was dressed in a trendy black suit over a maroon shirt and a tie that complemented the two.  He nervously tugged on his collar and brushed at some imagined dust on his sleeve.  

            Rufus gauged him with a critical eye and finally squeaked, "Smokin,'" with a snap of his claws.

            "Thanks buddy," Ron said in relief.  "Sorry you got to miss out, but this night's special for me and Kim."  Rufus nodded his head, not put out in the slightest.

            "Cheese?" he asked hopefully.

            "I'm sure the tweebs will have some cheese for you," Ron chuckled as he finally pressed the doorbell.    Ron heard footsteps and took a final deep breath as the door opened.

            "Hello, Ronald," Mr. Possible said from the doorway.  "You look rather dapper tonight."

            "Thanks, Mr. P," Ron said brightly as he stood there nervously.  "Is Kim ready?"

            "I'm sure she'll be along any moment," Mr. Possible assured the fidgety blond.  "Come on in."  Mr. Possible stepped aside to allow Ron and Rufus into the house.

            "RUFUS!" Jim and Tim shouted as they bounded into the room carrying yet another invention.  "Just in time..."

            "...for the test flight..." Jim continued.

            "...of the Tim-jet mark 2," Tim finished triumphantly.

            "You mean the Jim-jet," Jim corrected.

            "No way!" Tim countered.  "Tim-jet sounds way better."

            "Now boys," Mr. Possible cut in.  "It's a little late for test flights and didn't your mother say no jet fuel in the house?"

            "Oops," the boys said in unison and hustled off to stash their jet before their mother could spot it.  Rufus scampered off after them in search of cheese.

            "Boys will be boys," Mr. Possible said with a broad grin on his face.  "So Ronald, what are you and my little Kimmie cub going to do tonight."

            "Well, just going to do some of the Prom type stuff that we missed out on," Ron explained as he let out a short, nervous laugh and scratched at the back of his head.  

            Mr. Possible nodded thoughtfully as he walked across the living room and sat down.  "So I hear that you and Kimmie have come to an 'understanding,'" he said finally breaking the silence.

            Ron sank against the couch, a sick feeling forming in his stomach.  "Yeah, about that, Mr. P..." he began somewhat lamely.

            "Just let me finish, Ronald," Mr. Possible interrupted.  "You're like family to us and I know that Kimmie loves you.  Now I don't want to hear any details of what you two may or may not be doing, but if you break my Kimmie cub's heart I'm going to personally make sure that you're sent on the Jupiter mission instead of Dr. Porter's robot.  Are we clear?"

            "Crystal," Ron nodded emphatically.  

            Mr. Possible smiled broadly.  "Good.  I'm glad we had this talk."

            Ron leaned back against the couch gratefully, feeling as if he had just dodged a major bullet.  He had been dreading this talk with Kim's dad ever since that day in the hospital after it had become apparent that there would indeed be a future for the two teens.  Ron briefly wondered what the future had in store for them and had a nagging suspicion that more trouble was on the way.

            Abruptly, all worries, cares, and miscellaneous thought evaporated from Ron's mind as Kim entered the room.  He rose to his feet and stood there staring at her in stunned admiration, drinking in the perfection of her beauty.  She was wearing a little black dress flowed off her shoulders and gave way to a plunging neckline that showed off Kim's bosom to maximum effect clinging tightly to her curvy form.  Kim twirled around gracefully, giving Ron a view of her milky smooth skin that the dress revealed down to the middle of her back.

            "Like it?" Kim asked with a triumphant smile on her face as she gave Ron a brief peck on his lips.

            Ron nodded, awestruck as he enfolded Kim in a gentle embrace.  He nervously shot a glance at Kim's father who, to Ron's relief, was smiling tolerantly at the two of them.

            "You look beautiful, KP," Ron gushed as he breathed in the heady scent of strawberries that wafted from Kim's hair.

            "Thanks, Ron," Kim said as she broke off the hug and cocked her head to inspect her date.  "You look handsome too."

            "Well, you know me, KP," Ron said as he cracked a broad grin.  "It's all in the Ron Factor."  He held tightly to Kim's hand while they made their way out of the house.

            "Bye kids," Mrs. Possible said as she went to stand beside her husband.  "Have fun."

***

            "So where are we going?" Kim asked, searching Ron's face for a clue about what tonight would hold as the door closed behind them.

            "Nuh-uh, KP.  It's a surprise," Ron admonished with a playful grin on his face.  "I even arranged for transportation."

            "Oh, Ron," Kim gasped as she saw the limo parked at the end of the driveway.  Ron rushed ahead and pulled the door open.

            "Your chariot awaits, milady," Ron bowed as he held the door open for Kim.

            "You definitely get points for this," Kim said shaking her head in wonder while Ron smiled warmly at her in return.

            "Next stop, Charlie," Ron told the driver as the limo pulled away from the Possible house.

            "So what are you going to do over the summer," Kim asked nervously.

            Ron rocked his head from side to side and clucked thoughtfully.  "Well... I was planning on going back to Japan for a brief visit," he answered truthfully and Kim quailed at the thought of Ron being across the ocean from her for any length of time.  "But there is this girl I kinda want to spend time with," Ron finished with a conspiratorial wink as he took hold of Kim's hand and patted it gently.

            Kim smiled gratefully at Ron as she leaned back in the seat.  "So do I know this girl?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "Oh, she's just amazing," Ron gushed, a playful smile tugging at his lips.  "Cheerleader, honor roll student, saves the world on occasion and she's got this really cute butt."  Ron whispered in an exaggerated manner as Kim blushed slightly.

            "So where are we going?" Kim asked again as she craned her neck to glance outside the window at their surroundings.

            Ron peeked outside and nodded in satisfaction.  "We're almost there," he stated as he fixed Kim with a suave look.  "Patience, KP.  Good things come to those who wait."  

            "I'll say," Kim replied smoothly.  "I had to wait for twelve years to get you."

            This time is was Ron's turn to blush.  "Well... Uh... You see... The thing is..."  He took a deep breath and gathered his wits together.  "I love you, KP," he declared quietly.  "I just want to be worthy of you."

            Kim smiled reassuringly at him and inched closer in the seat.  "Ron.  You have always been worthy," she said as she placed a tender kiss on his lips.  As one, their arms moved to embrace the other and they deepened the kiss, savoring the flavor each other's lips.  They stayed like that for several seconds, moving slowly against each other, and content for the moment to be in each other's arms.

            "God, I missed that," Kim sighed as they broke off the kiss.  She rested her forehead against Ron's, her eyes closed in satisfaction as she took in a deep breath of his masculine fragrance.  "I love you, Ron."

            Ron slowly pulled back from their embrace as the limo began to slow down.  "We're almost there," he said regretfully.

            Kim reluctantly opened her eyes and giggled at the sight of Ron's face.  "My lipstick is SO not your color," she smiled as she pulled her compact and a handkerchief from her purse and handed them to Ron.  

            Ron merely chuckled as he wiped the lipstick off his face and handed the items back to Kim.  "Thanks muchly, KP.  Wouldn't want to look like a froob here."

            "Where exactly is here?" Kim asked as she tried sneaking a look around Ron at the building they had parked in front of.

            "Uh, uh," Ron wagged his finger at her.  "I said it was a surprise.  Now close your eyes, KP."

            Kim trustingly closed her eyes as Ron opened the limo's door and guided her out.  She felt Ron move to stand behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.  Kim leaned back contentedly with a pleased smile on her lips.  "Can I open my eyes now?" she asked as she turned her head toward Ron's and felt him nod against her hair.

            "Go ahead," Ron said softly.

            Kim slowly opened her eyes and gasped in surprise.  "How did you...?" her wondering question trailed off as she realized that the two of them were standing just outside of Ma Maison, an exclusive French restaurant just outside of Upperton Heights.  Everything she'd heard about this place said it was fantastic and nearly impossible to get into.  

            "There are a few strings that the Ron-man can pull," Ron said with a Cheshire cat grin.  "So do I get points for this?"

            "Oh, you get mad points for this," Kim promised as she turned to give Ron a delighted hug.  "But this place is too expensive," she protested as Ron led her to the door.

            "Never fear, KP.  Everything has been taken care of," Ron assured her as he held the door open for his girlfriend.

            "Ah, Mr. Stoppable and Ms. Possible, delighted to have you here this evening," the maître de said smoothly.  "Your table is ready for you."

            "Thank you, Reggie," Ron replied just as smoothly and offered his arm to Kim as they were escorted to their table.  Ron chivalrously pulled Kim's chair out and helped seat her before sitting down himself.

            "Okay, what gives, Ron?" Kim asked quietly as she leaned forward.  "How'd you get reservations?  How can you afford this place?  Did Wade help you?"

            Ron held up his hands in surrender.  "I give up, I give up," he said laughingly.  "My father's second cousin once removed owns this restaurant.  I met him at my Bar Mitzvah and he set everything up for me when I told him I needed something special for the special someone in my life."

            Kim nodded thoughtfully, satisfied at his answer.  For a second there she suspected that Ron had fallen into some serious money again.  Experience had taught her that Ron and money did not make for a pleasant mix.  

            "Good evening.  My name is Serg, how may I help you?" their waiter said as he took his position to Ron's right.  

            Ron looked across the table at Kim.  "Do you trust me?" he asked with a slight lift of his eyebrows.

            "Always," she answered immediately.

            Ron smiled in return and turned to Serg.  "We'll start with the Salmon Bisque and the Salade Tiède au Fleischschnaka, followed by the Poulet au Riesling and the Tarte aux Poires et Frangipane for dessert."

            "All excellent choices," Serg affirmed as he jotted the order down.  "Might I interest you in some of our selection of wines?"

            Ron pursed his lips thoughtfully. "Sorry, but I think we need to age some more first," he finally said dryly.

            Serg glanced from side to side and leaned closer to Ron.  "The owner has made an exception in your case and the rest of our clientele tonight can be trusted to be discreet."

            Ron glanced at Kim in question who shrugged in return.  "We'll have a glass of the house red," Ron decided.  

            "Where'd you learn to order like that?" Kim asked in wonder once their waiter had left.

            "Crib sheet," Ron replied sheepishly as he held up a small scrap of paper for her inspection and Kim let out a low trilling laugh.  Ron smiled back at Kim and took hold of her hand.  "Wanna dance?" he asked with a suave lift of his eyebrow.

            Kim took a quick look around the restaurant.  "Um... I don't think there's dancing here, Ron," she demurred shyly. 

            "Sure there is," Ron said confidently as he rose to his feet.  "Come on."

            Kim slowly stood and stepped into Ron's waiting arms and together they swayed in time with the music.  After a few seconds, Kim forgot the other people in the room smiling indulgently at the two of them and found herself enjoying dancing with her body pressed against Ron's.  The two danced slowly, even after the song had ended, moving to a tune that they heard only in their hearts.  Eventually, and with great reluctance, she let go of Ron to return to her seat as the first courses of their meal arrived.

***

            "Dinner was wonderful," Kim said as they slowly walked arm in arm, enjoying each other's company in the silence that surrounded them.  After dinner, the limo had taken them to the Middleton Arboretum.  Small lanterns lit the paths giving them a clear view of the ground, but still allowed them to see the stars peeking between the clouds that had moved into the area.  Brief shafts of moonlight highlighted the two of them, bathing them in its cool glow.

            "Glad you enjoyed it, KP," Ron said as he gave the sky a nervous look.  "I love making you happy."

            "Being with you makes me happy," Kim sighed as she leaned her head against Ron's arm.  "Everything is right when I'm with you."

            "Maybe you should keep me then," Ron bantered lightly as he smiled down at Kim.

            "I think I will," Kim replied as she tightened her grip on Ron's arm.  She turned her face up expectantly and was rewarded with a kiss from Ron.  She felt her heart flutter as their tongues slid wetly against each other and her passions rose.  Suddenly, Ron broke off the kiss and a look of pained consternation crossed his face.  "Ron?" she asked in question.

            "Why now?" he moaned with a derisive, disbelieving chuckle just as the sky broke open and began to dump rain on them.  They stood there for several seconds, getting soaked by the sudden summer shower.

            "Well, might as well make the most of it," Kim decided as she dragged Ron's head back down and resumed kissing him passionately as the rain continued to pour.  She grinned impishly as she pulled away suddenly and ran off down the path at full speed.  "Come and catch me!" Kim yelled playfully as she raced away.

            "KIM!" Ron cried plaintively as he followed her flight.

            Kim's answering laugh was her only response.  She raced down the path, looking over her shoulder every so often to make sure that Ron was still following her.  Ron for his part doggedly pursued his date in the midst of that summer shower, laughing despite nature's little prank on his plans for romance.

            Kim ran out into an open field in the center of the Arboretum and had to slow down, hampered by her heels.  She heard Ron draw up behind her and she whirled around to fling her arms around Ron's neck tackling him to the wet ground.  Ron let out a surprised yelp as Kim pressed her lips hungrily to his as they lay there on the wet grass.  The sounds of the falling rain masked their mutual moans as their hands roamed feverishly over each other's body.

            Ron winced and reached underneath his back to pull out the stick that had been poking him in the kidney.  "Maybe we'd better do this someplace else," he suggested.

            "Your place," Kim decided as she kept showering Ron's neck and face with loving kisses.  "My parents will freak if they see us come home like this."

            "Well, thank goodness mine are outta town on business," Ron replied.  "They'd be sure to overreact too."

            "And once we get there, we could so much more than we can in this field," Kim promised as she nuzzled Ron.  Almost reluctantly, she sat up and the two of them held onto each other tightly for both warmth and companionship as they made their way back to the waiting limo.

***

            The two of them were shivering in their wet clothes by the time Ron had managed to get the door open.  Ron quickly ushered Kim into the house before she turned on him and pressed her lips against his urgently.  

            "We should get warmed up," Ron suggested.

            Kim nodded and smiled saucily.  "A shower would be nice."

            "Ok.  You can have the first shower," Ron offered gallantly.

            "Who said anything about going separately?" she asked coyly as she pulled Ron along behind her towards the bathroom.  "I need someone to wash my back."

            "I live to serve," Ron replied as he obediently followed the redhead, his eyes never leaving Kim's figure.

            Ron stood behind Kim and helped her undress, pulling the dress of her shoulders and kissing his way down her neck as she let her dress and panties puddle around her ankles.  Kim moaned and shivered as much from her rising passions as from the cooling water on her body.  She leaned over into the tub and started the shower before turning her attentions to Ron.

            Ron shrugged off his jacket and tie to toss them into a heap by the door.  Kim's fingers raced down Ron's chest tugging the buttons free.  "Why do boys wear so many clothes?" she complained jokingly as she unbuckled Ron's belt.

            "It's because we don't like keeping them in our closets all the time," Ron chuckled as the last article of clothing fell from his body.  Like Kim, he too shivered from the cool draft across his damp skin.  He pulled aside the shower curtain and stood to let Kim in.  "After you, Ms. Possible," he said with a gallant bow.

            Kim giggled and performed a small curtsy, grasping the edges of an imaginary dress.  "Thank you, Mr. Stoppable," she replied as she stepped into the warming spray of water.  She let the water cascade through her hair as Ron stepped in behind her.

            Kim let out a pleased moan as she felt the heat of Ron's body press against hers.  His hands came around to rest on her stomach as he pulled her closer to him and smoothly caressed her belly.  Ron's hands traveled upward to massage Kim's breasts, kneading the supple flesh with gentle hands as he dipped his head to kiss Kim's throat.  Kim reached up to hold Ron's head there, nodding her encouragement as her nipples hardened under Ron's touch.  She turned her head, seeking to take Ron's mouth with her own, but he ignored her questing lips as he continued nuzzling the side of her neck.  Kim released a pleased gasp as Ron sent one of his hands to finger her sex and she ground her hips against the gentle pressure of his hand.

            "I've missed you," Kim whispered as they swayed together under the warm shower.  "You can't know just how much I've needed you."

            "I'm here now, KP," Ron said as he continued to nibble at her neck.

            "I know," Kim nodded as she slowly turned her body in Ron's embrace.  "You are supposed to be washing my back," she stated as she gave Ron's nose a playful nip before meeting his lips with her own.  Kim's tongue slipped easily between Ron's parted lips, hungrily questing as Ron ran his fingers through her wet hair.  Kim shivered in delight, feeling Ron's arousal pressed up against her. 

            "We should do something to take care of that," Kim suggested as she wriggled her hips against him.  

            "And what would you suggest?" Ron asked with a wry smile.

            "How about a rousing game of... Pinochle?" Kim answered impishly as she stuck out her tongue.

            Ron chuckled as he turned the water off and snagged a large towel.  He pulled the towel against Kim's damp mane to dry it slightly.  Slowly he ran the rough cloth over Kim's perfect body, soaking up every droplet of water from her skin.  Kim obligingly pressed her body against the gentle pressure of the towel, a contented smile on her lips.

            "Your turn," she murmured as she pulled the towel from Ron's unresisting hands.  Kim mimicked Ron's actions and mopped up the water from his flesh with loving, gentle caresses.  She pressed her breasts up against Ron's chest as she ran the towel through his hair letting the towel cover his eyes as she placed yet another kiss on his lips.  "I'm tired of just kissing you," Kim whispered huskily with half-lidded eyes.  "I want you now."

            "Hold on a sec, KP," Ron insisted as he pulled her in front of the mirror.

            "What are you doing?" Kim asked as she gave Ron a dubious look.

            Ron stood behind her and enfolded her in a tender embrace as he rested his chin on her shoulder.  "Just look," he told her.  "I want to share this with you."

            "Ron, I've seen myself before," Kim countered.

            Ron's hands roamed across Kim's chest, gently fondling her breasts.  "I want you to see just how perfect you are."  His left hand traveled upward and traced the line of her jaw as he placed a nuzzling kiss behind her right ear.  

            "Can you see what I see?" Ron asked as his right thumb lightly stroked her nipple.  The little nub of flesh stiffened under his touch. 

            Ron moved his hand to rest between her breasts, lightly stroking up and down the bone there.  "Your heart, your caring heart beats right here," he said in a low whisper.

            "The smooth skin, your luscious lips," he described as he planted a warm kiss on her shoulder.  

            "Your fiery red hair," Ron ran his fingers through Kim's still damp hair, pulling the tresses to drape over her left shoulder.  

            "Arms so slim and so strong," he continued as he rubbed Kim's arm from shoulder to wrist.  

            Ron smiled lazily as he felt Kim melt in his embrace.  "Then there's your 'secret place,'" he whispered against her skin.

            Kim purred in appreciation, through half-lidded eyes she watched Ron's hand brush down her flanks and lightly caress her hips.  She drew in a tremulous breath as Ron's fingers began working at the folds of her sex, spreading her moistness in smooth circular motions.

            Abruptly, Kim arched her back and neck so she could return Ron's nuzzling embrace.  "You are definitely getting lucky tonight," she sighed happily as she took hold of Ron's hand and led him to his bedroom.  She paused at the bedroom door.  "Is there anything in there that you might be too embarrassed to let me see?" 

            "I have no secrets from you, KP," he said with a shake of his head as Kim smiled at his expression of absolute trust and honesty.

            "So what else did you have planned for tonight?" Kim asked as she seated herself on the bed.

            "Some of this," Ron answered as he sat beside Kim and kissed her firmly, pushing her body to lie back on the mattress.  As one, they shifted their bodies so that both of them were resting completely on the bed.  Ron's hands explored Kim's body, lightly stroking her side while she moaned in her urgency.

            Ron lowered himself along the length of Kim's body, firmly taking one of her stiffened nipples into his mouth as he cupped her breasts and she gasped in pleasure as his tongue flicked rapidly over that sensitive nub of flesh.  Ron continued suckling at Kim's mounds for several minutes, gently, but firmly, squeezing them as Kim writhed under his attentions.  While Kim moaned softly with her fingers twined about his hair, Ron continued his journey downward, licking down her ribs and belly.  He adroitly drifted over her junction and resumed licking down Kim's leg.  

            Kim finally had to release her hold on Ron's head when he drifted too far downward.  She could feel his tongue tracing random patterns inside her thighs as she brought one hand to her chest to pinch and tease at her breasts and the other to massage her pussy.  Her hips bucked slightly as her fingers began to stroke her wet and sensitive flesh and her breath came faster and faster as the pressure built between her legs.  Abruptly, the sensations cresting within her loins receded as Ron firmly grasped her hand and pulled it away from her sex.  

            "Uh, uh, uh," Ron admonished as he licked Kim's juices off her fingers.  "That's my job," he said as he leaned forward to give Kim the attention she yearned for.  His tongue expertly pushed between her wet folds as his fingers stroked just outside her opening.  Kim's hips bucked wildly as Ron's fingers pumped inside of her and his tongue lightly flicked over her clitoris, sending sparks of pleasure flashing through her consciousness.  Her hands clasped tightly to Ron's head as he continued to lick, suck and tease at her flesh.  Ron's ministrations were rewarded once he felt Kim's body tense as an orgasm rippled through her.  Kim shuddered violently as Ron slid his body up along hers to cradle her gently.  

            Kim looked at Ron with grateful and trusting eyes as she rolled him onto his back and straddled him.  Her breath came in shallow, panting gasps as she slid her hips down until she could feel Ron's erect member pressing against her opening.  Kim gave Ron a pleased smile as she lifted her hips and reached down to guide his member as she slowly sank down.

            Ron let out a long, passionate moan as he felt Kim engulf his length inside of her.  He thrust his hips up to meet Kim's downward motion, firmly burying his member inside of her.  Kim planted her slender hands on Ron's chest, pushing him firmly against the bed as she smoothly pumped her hips along his shaft.  Ron placed his hands on Kim's hips and tried to coax her into picking up the pace of her thrusts.  Kim smiled enigmatically down at Ron as she ignored his urgings and continued her slow rocking motions.

            Ron was nearly frantic with need as Kim finally began to slide along his shaft.  He let out a satisfied hiss through clenched teeth as Kim slowly brought him to the brink.  His hips bucked as Kim once again let her weight settle and rolled her hips sensuously on Ron's lap.

            "Kim, stop teasing," Ron pleaded as he was drawn back from the brink.

            "I thought you said good things come to those who wait," Kim countered as she continued her slow motions.  "Besides, I'm enjoying myself here."

            Ron shuddered slightly as he felt Kim's grip on his member ripple around him.  "So-so am I," he managed to gasp out.

            Kim relented and began to pump her hips faster and found her passions rising as her tempo quickened.  Her breath came in quick, sweaty gasps as she felt the familiar pressure building between her legs.  For his part, Ron was trying to hold onto the last vestiges of his control in an effort to prolong their mutual enjoyment.  Ron puffed like a steam engine as Kim kept bouncing up and down his shaft and he pushed himself up into a sitting position so he could work at her jiggling breasts.

             "I'm cumming.  I'm cumming," Kim chanted repeatedly as she pulled Ron close, her hips moving ever faster.  Ron was thrusting his hips off the bed to meet her, his pace slower than Kim's, but just as satisfying.  Kim was bouncing rapidly now, letting out a long string of moans each time her pelvis met Ron's and she felt his shaft fill her.  Her hair flew all over the place as she tossed her head from side to side locked in the throes of passion.  

            With a final, piercing scream, Kim came as her hips rammed down onto Ron's shaft one last time.  Ron grunted explosively as Kim's pussy rippled around his cock, pulling it even deeper into her.  The two felt the lightheadedness that followed their shared release and moved in the slow synchronism that came after great sex.  Ron and Kim shared several tender kisses as Ron's member softened slightly in Kim's grip.

            With a brazen smile on his face, Ron leaned back and regarded Kim thoughtfully.  "You know, maybe we should have rented a room at a hotel in Upperton or something," Ron said slowly.

            "Why?" Kim asked as she leaned forward to rest against Ron's chest.

            "Well," he drawled, as his grin grew even broader.  "I'm just not sure our houses are far enough apart.  You get kinda loud when you cum."

            Kim sat up in surprise, her cheeks flaming.  "There's the pot calling the kettle black," Kim retorted hotly as she poked Ron playfully in the ribs.  "I seem to remember you getting pretty loud yourself, Mr. Stoppable."  

            Ron pursed his lips in thought.  "I don't seem to remember that," he replied with a challenging smile.  "Can you prove it?"

            Kim harrumphed in mock indignation and planted her hands on her hips.  "Check the motto.  I can do anything," she stated in a low seductive tone as her hands danced across Ron's chest and she leaned forward for another kiss.  

A/N:  Oy.  What exactly possessed me to write this again?  Oh yeah, felt I owed it to Kim and Ron before putting the two of them through hell and back.  And for putting them through hell and back.

Kim's powers will eventually be covered.  The effects of Ron's resurrection will be covered.  And more clues about Uno will surface.  Overall this one will be 'happier' than Foundations Laid.

Sorry this took so long to get out, but I've been busy with work and such.  And I wanted to post this with a chapter that contained something in the way of plot.  This was just lemon.  Sure the lemon parts didn't come until about 3/4 of the way through, but still.  Not really much point to this chapter except to explain that Ron and Kim are together.  

So non-K&R worshippers, go ahead and fire your flaming arrows at me.  

Plot will resume with the next chapter.  Promise.


	3. Chapter 2: Bloodwork

A Can of Worms

By Parareru

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters.  All I own is some seriously overpriced merchandise. ^_^ Le sigh.  

(Barkin: Was that a French sigh?  Points off for that.)

Chapter 2: Bloodwork

            "NOOOO!" Ron screamed in absolute terror.  He twisted and turned every which way, trying to escape the horror that was about to befall him.  His struggles availed him little for the iron grip dragging towards his doom had not slackened in the slightest.  

            "Ron, stop being such a baby about this," Kim said as she pulled her recalcitrant boyfriend behind her.

            "Please, KP," Ron begged.  "Don't make me do this!  I'll do anything you want!"

            "Anything?" Kim purred as she paused and gave her boyfriend a speculative look.

            Ron nodded emphatically.  "Anything at all," he promised, missing the sultry look his girlfriend was giving him.

            "Ron, it's not like I'm forcing you to go back to Lake Wannaweep," Kim argued, her mind snapping back to the task at hand.

            Ron shuddered and a pained expression crossed his face.  "Lake Wannaweep.  The nightmare that never ends."

            "Couldn't you do this one little thing for me?" Kim coaxed fetchingly as she ran a finger lightly around on Ron's chest.  Ron's smile grew as Kim worked her charms on him and she pressed the attack.  "Please?" Kim pouted her full fledged puppy dog pout at Ron.

            Ron's will power began to crumble under the PDP attack, but he tried valiantly to resist.  "Ab... so... lute... ly...  not..." Ron said haltingly under the effects of the pout.

            Kim sniffed and allowed a tear to form in the corner of her eye.  "Pleeeeeease?" Kim repeated and batted her lashes at him.

            Ron's defenses fell entirely at that point and he slumped in defeat.  "Okay," he sighed.  "You win."

            "Booyah," Kim exclaimed happily as she pushed Ron into the Middleton Blood Drive.

            "Isn't that my line?" Ron pointed out.  "That is so unfair.  Using your puppy dog pout on me like that." 

            "All's fair in love and war!" Kim caroled, resolutely pushing him closer to the desk.  "And I thought you said you loved my pout."

            "I really hate needles though," Ron whined.  "They use those really huge ones."

            "I'll make up to you," Kim promised sweetly.  "In private."

            Ron perked up a bit at that last comment.  "Is that a bribe?" Ron asked as he turned and pulled Kim close.

            "You bet it is," Kim smiled as she kissed Ron.  "It's a couple of weeks before school starts again, we're both 17 now and giving blood is our civic duty."

            "But after our last mission and everything," Ron protested.  "Will they even let us donate?"

            "The hospital gave us both a clean bill of health," Kim answered.  "It's no big."

            "Excuse me," some random person mumbled as he walked around the two teens, accidentally brushing against Kim on his way to the registration desk.  Kim stiffened in surprise, but swiftly recovered her composure.

            "Hmm.  Maybe we shouldn't make out in the middle of the lobby," Ron mused as he grinned down at Kim.

            "Yeah, good idea," Kim agreed, nodding quickly.  

            Ron looked down at her.  "Are you okay, KP?" he asked.  "You're trembling."

            "I'm fine, Ron," Kim reassured him as she unlinked her arms from around his waist.  "I... I just caught a chill."

            "A chill?  But it's August."

            "Really, I'm fine," Kim repeated as she flashed Ron a brilliant smile.  "Thanks for asking though.  It's really sweet of you."

            "Well..." Ron chuckled as he bashfully scratched the back of his head.  "You are my girlfriend after all."

            Kim had to smile at Ron's reaction.  The two of them had been going out for the entire summer and Ron still had a sort of wonderstruck air about him.  Kim had to admit that she pretty much felt the same way.  It was just so amazing yet so natural after all this time.

            Kim leveled a speculative look at Ron, studying him as they walked towards the registration desk.  Over the summer Ron had changed subtly.  His physique was more defined now; his tendency towards pudginess had given way to lean musculature.  His movements were more self assured; the gawky clumsiness that had previously defined Ron Stoppable was all but gone.  His strength and stamina had increased dramatically as well.

            Ron, of course, was oblivious to the gradual changes in his body, but Kim could see a marked difference over the Ron Stoppable of old.  Kim had to wonder if this transformation in her lover was natural growth or a side effect of his resurrection.  She desperately hoped for the former.  The only thing that hadn't changed was Ron's eyes.  They were still brown, warm and caring.  Kim could just stare for hours into those eyes, basking in their warmth.

            "Name?" the dour faced woman staffing the registration desk asked breaking Kim from her contemplative gaze.

            "Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable," Kim replied.

            The woman ran her finger down a list, checked off their names and handed a clipboard to each of them.  "Fill out all the information and give the form to any available phlebotomist who'll interview you before drawing your blood.  Thank you for donating."

            "Well, she seemed nice," Ron quipped as the two of them walked off to fill out their forms.  They sat down together, their knees touching and rubbing against each other as their pens scribbled through the paperwork.  "Hmmm.  How'd you think I'd look with a tattoo, KP?" he mused as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

            "Why?" Kim asked as she paused in filling out her forms.

            "Well, this question here about tattoos and I thought I'd kinda look rugged with one," Ron explained and pointed to his shoulder.  "I could get one that says 'KP Forever,'" he said with a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

            Kim's dubious expression softened briefly.  "That's so sweet, Ron," she said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.  "But no."

            "Just a thought," Ron shrugged phlegmatically.  

            Kim signed the bottom of her paperwork with her usual flourish and scanned the room for an available phlebotomist.  "Well, I'm done," she told Ron.  "I'll meet you back at the refreshment counter."

            "Gotcha, KP," Ron replied as he leaned forward to give her an affectionate peck.  Ron idly watched Kim's hips sway as she walked away.  A line from a movie came to mind as his gaze zeroed in on Kim's butt.  'I hate to see you go, but I love to watch you leave.'  What was that movie?  Something about faces.  Ron pondered the movie title for several seconds before turning back to his paperwork with a heavy sigh.

            Chin in hand, Ron read a couple of questions and checked off the appropriate answers.  He felt like he was back in school taking a test.  Only this time it was for the dubious distinction of having someone shove a needle into him and watch his blood pump into a little plastic sack.  Sure, they gave you cookies and some orange juice, but that seemed to be little in the way of compensation.  Even though Kim had drilled into him the need for blood donations, the thought of those needles sent shivers running up and down his spine.

            "Hi there," a blonde wearing a nurse's uniform said as she leaned over into Ron's line of sight.  "How you doing with that form there?" she asked conversationally.

            "Oh, hi," Ron answered and shrugged his shoulders.  "Guess I'm doing okay with it."  He looked over the blonde-haired woman curiously, a nagging suspicion on the back of his mind.  "Do I know you from somewhere?"

            "Oh, I seriously doubt it," the woman replied smoothly as she snagged Ron's clipboard and idly flipped through the papers.  "Won't your girlfriend mind you hitting on an older woman?" she asked with an arched eyebrow.

            "I wasn't... I didn't... please no... I mean..." Ron squeaked as he looked wildly around in panic.

            "Relax, kiddo," the nurse smirked.  "I was just pulling your leg.  Well, all your forms seem to be in order so let's go take care of your blood."

            "I vhant your blood," Ron intoned in a hollow voice as he followed the nurse meekly.

            "How droll," the nurse said flatly, decidedly unimpressed as she pointed at a padded table.  "Lay down there, roll up your sleeve and we'll get started."

            With another heavy sigh, Ron did as instructed and waited as the nurse readied her equipment.  Ron winced as he caught sight of the needle.  It looked even bigger sitting there on the tray, ready to poke into his tender flesh and start sending his blood pumping out of his body where it rightfully belonged.  It took everything he had in him to keep from jumping to his feet and run screaming for the hills.

            "Now let's see if we can't find a vein," the nurse said as she took hold of Ron's arm and tied a rubber strap around his arm.  "Nice veins," she commented as she swabbed the skin over the vein with some iodine.

            "Thanks, I grow them myself," Ron laughed nervously.  The nurse barely smiled at Ron's attempt at humor and pushed the needle in, ignoring his yelp of pain.  Moving quickly, the nurse filled two vials with blood in rapid succession before setting up the donation pack.  Ron felt himself grow lightheaded as his pumping blood began to fill the plastic bag.  Fortunately, he was lying on the table; otherwise, he'd have long since collapsed by this point.

            "You're doing ok," the nurse reassured Ron as she placed a cotton ball on his arm and pulled out the needle.  "See.  All done."  She held the cotton ball and placed a bandage over it to secure it there.

            "Cookie... now..." Ron asked haltingly as if the effort of moving his mouth was nearly too much for him.

            The nurse snorted in amusement.  "Just follow the other people.  I think your girlfriend is over there waiting for you."  Ron perked up visibly at that last bit of information and finally headed to the table where Kim and refreshments waited.

***

            Justine Flanner shook her head in wonder as she watched Ron stagger across the room like a thirsty traveler heading for an oasis after days without water.  'I'd forgotten how much of a doofus he was before Kim died,' she thought as she pocketed the vials containing Ron's blood.  She took the warm packet of Ron's blood, placed it in a small nondescript cooler and replaced it with an identical one full of ordinary blood of the same type.  Justine looked around satisfied that no one saw her make the switch and began walking to the exit.

            "Excuse me," the teenaged Justine Flanner said as she grabbed at her future counterpart's arm and waved her clipboard officiously.  "I'm here to donate some blood."

            Coolly, the time displaced Justine removed her younger self's hand from her arm.  "Sorry, kid.  Just went on break," she said as she turned on her heel and walked off.

            "Well, that was just rude," the younger Justine scowled as she looked around for another free nurse.

            Once out of sight, Justine, the one from the future, heaved a sigh of relief.  Her younger self had not recognized her and the universe had not collapsed from their meeting.  Quickly, she composed herself and pressed her jaw below the ear to activate her transmitter.

            "Uno, I have the samples," Justine reported as she fingered the two vials in her pocket.  "It went off without a hitch."

            "Good, it was most fortunate that Division 51 assigned you to this task," Uno replied, audible only to her.  

            "I don't like this," she said quietly as she ducked into an alley to shed her nurse disguise, her clothes were just where she had left them.  "Events are moving much too quickly.  They're nearly ready to deploy Discord."

            "Just follow the plan," Uno advised.  "Has any information turned up on Leviathan?"

            "Not yet," Justine answered as she stepped back into the street, dressed in a professional looking pantsuit, the precious vials secreted in her bag.  "I've dug into those mainframes down to the circuit boards and I still can't find any references to the project."

            "Dammit, where is he?" Uno swore.  "Keep looking."

            "Understood," Justine acknowledged quietly.  "Hang on, I've reached my drop."

            "Agent Flaherty," Justine's Division 51 contact said in greeting as he stepped out of a non-descript van.  "You have the samples."

            "Right here," Justine reported as she handed over the cooler.  "No one suspected a thing."

            "Good," the other agent replied as the two of them entered the van and drove off.  "The director will be most pleased." 

***

            "Ron!" Kim exclaimed with a cheery wave.  "How was it?"

            Ron collapsed in the empty seat to Kim's left and took a hearty swig of the orange juice in front of him.  "Don't do that to me again," he said as he stared balefully at his girlfriend.  

            "I promised I'd make it up to you," Kim replied contritely.  "Doesn't it feel good to help people?"

            "Kim," Ron replied steadily.  "We save the world on a regular basis.  Ok, you save the world and I help.  I think that we've earned enough brownie points to cover us for the next decade or so."

            "Hey guys," Monique greeted the two as she sat down on the other side of Kim.  "Glad to see you out donating."

            Ron groaned and let his head sink to the table.  "I am never doing this again," he vowed as he snagged a cookie from the tray.  "Then again for some of these cookies..." he mused as he chewed.  

            Feeling some movement in his pants, Ron reached into his cargo pocket and pulled Rufus out.  Rufus uncurled himself and stretched his paws in a mighty yawn.  "Woo hoo!  Cookie!" Rufus exclaimed as he dove for the tray.

            "You might want to keep Rufus outta sight," Monique advised.  "These nurses can get awfully anal about rodents."

            "Gotcha, Monique," Ron nodded as he placed Rufus on his lap, sneaking him the occasional cookie.  

              "So you guys feel up for some Bueno Nacho after?" Monique as she looked from Ron to Kim.  She smiled as she noticed Kim's absent look as Kim slipped her hand into Ron's.  "Hello.  Earth to the couple.  Come in," she teased as she snapped her fingers under Kim's nose.

            Kim jumped slightly in her seat.  "Oh, what was that Monique?" she asked with a faintly embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

            Monique grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her from the table.  "Girl talk," she explained to answer the curious look Ron gave her.  Ron nodded and slipped Rufus another cookie as he watched Kim and Monique disappear into the crowd.  After his long friendship with Kim, he knew better than to dispute those two little words.

            "What's going on, Monique?" Kim asked as her friend pulled her along.

            "So how long has it been for you and Ron?" Monique asked bluntly once they were safely out of sight behind a small partition.  She peeked around the corner and nodded in satisfaction that Ron was still within sight.

            "Couple of months now," Kim answered with a shrug.  "It's no big."

            "Good," Monique said.  "It's time for the super secret boyfriend test."

            "Test?" Kim asked.  "Why do we need a test?  Ron and I are in love."

            "Girl, everyone needs the test," Monique responded with a roll of her eyes.  "I don't know if you've noticed, but Ron's gotten really... yummy over the summer."

             "Well, I kinda have noticed," Kim replied as she blushed again.  

            Monique looked curiously at Kim and then gasped.  "Oh, no, you didn't!" she exclaimed.  "You did!  And you didn't even tell me!"

            "Did what?"

            "Slept with Ron," Monique whispered.

            "Monique, I... I..." Kim stammered uncomfortably as she blushed an even deeper shade of red.  

            "The test is beginning," Monique said as she waved Kim to be quiet.

            Kim looked around a partition to see Ron still feeding cookies to Rufus as he kept a furtive lookout for anyone official.  Monique silently pointed a finger and she saw several girls make a beeline for Ron.  Kim ground her teeth with a low growl as she recognized Bonnie, Tara and Amelia.  They were too far away to hear what they were actually saying, but Kim could read the body language clear as if someone had painted the words across a billboard.  They were going to hit on her Ron.

            "Super Secret Boyfriend Test Number One, how your boyfriend acts with other women when you're not it plain sight," Monique whispered.

            Kim continued to grind her teeth as she saw Ron wave congenially at the three girls and they sat down around him.  Only Monique's restraining hand kept Kim from running back to the table and kicking some ass.  Ron gallantly offered each girl a cookie and Kim could see the trio of girls twitter at something clever he said.

            "Okay, that's our cue, Kim," Monique said as she let go of Kim's shoulder.  "Walk slow and remember not to kill anyone."

            Kim slowly counted to ten, then to fifty, and finally to one hundred.  With her emotions firmly under control, she slowly sauntered back to Ron.  Amelia noticed her approach and surreptitiously nudged Bonnie who looked over her shoulder.  A flash of annoyance crossed Bonnie's face as she recognized Kim making her way through the crowd.  Bonnie nudged Tara and the three girls stood to leave the table.

            "Bye, Ronnie," Bonnie caroled over her shoulder as she, Tara and Amelia walked off in the opposite direction from Kim.

            "Yeah, see ya, Bon-Bon," Ron nodded absently as he munched on another cookie.  He looked up as Kim and Monique took their seat.  "So you two have a nice talk?" Ron asked as he smiled at Kim.

            "Oh, yeah," Monique replied with a saucy grin.  "Kim was just filling me in on your 'performance.'  I gotta say I'm disappointed in you."

            "What?!" Ron cried as he sat up in shock and looked from Kim to Monique, his head swiveling rapidly back and forth.  "I mean... it's not... whadya... why..."

            "She's joking, Ron," Kim said, laying a calming hand on Ron's arm, an embarrassed flush high on her cheeks.  "Right, Monique?" she growled at her friend.

            "Yeah, I'm just playing," Monique answered with an amused chuckle.  "But can you blame me; you look kinda cute flustered.  Right, Kim?"

            "So what were you and Bonnie talking about?" Kim asked to change the subject.

            "Oh, Bonnie was just saying that she was having a party at her place this weekend," Ron shrugged nonchalantly.

            Kim grimaced at the thought of spending any amount of time near Bonnie.  "So what did you say?" she asked.

            "Well, a week before our senior year starts, the party where anybody who's anybody will be at," Ron shrugged again.  "Truth be told, it sounds like it'll be a bore.  I'd rather spend the time with you, KP."  Kim smiled as Ron took her hand in his own.

            "Oh, jeez, you two.  Get a room," Monique hooted at the couple.  She leaned over and whispered to Kim, "He passes."

            "So, Monique," Ron drawled conversationally as he shifted his attention to his other friend.  "You know I have this friend that would be just perfect for you."

            Monique fell out of her chair with a look of panic on her face.  "That's okay! Really!  You don't have to!  Don't bother!  Gotta go!"  She fled while Ron looked on with a triumphant and mischievous smile on his face.

            "So who'd you have in mind?" Kim asked curiously.  She knew just about everyone that Ron knew and no one seemed quite right for Monique.

            "No one really," Ron replied with a broad smile.  "I just figured that would be the quickest way to get some quality time with my girlfriend."

            "Ron, that was mean," Kim rebuked even as she laughed at his cleverness.

            "But you still love me," he prompted, his eyes warm as they met hers.

            "Always," Kim replied immediately as she leaned in for a kiss.

***

            "Excellent, isn't he," the General commented as he watched the test subject move through the kill zone with the lethal grace of a panther, dispatching his opponents with practiced ease.  Remains of dozens of droids littered the ground, victim to the ninja's prowess.

            "Wrecking mindless robots hardly constitutes a real test of his abilities," Dr. Haynes replied.

            The general waved a disapproving finger at the doctor.  "Nitpicking about details is my job.  Perhaps the test is too easy.  Even so, the projected survival time in the kill zone is two minutes.  Discord is edging up near seven minutes now with nearly one hundred kills," the general explained with a frown.  "I do sincerely wish that we could get hold of Dr. Drakken.  Despite the obvious flaws in his Bebe design, his help would be most welcome."

            "That's something you'll need to take up with your procurement teams," Dr. Haynes smirked.  "Perhaps some of the other experts in the robotics field?"

            "An admirable suggestion, Doctor," the General replied.  

            "However, I do have to admit that Discord is still very impressive, General," Dr. Haynes conceded.  "He seems ready for his mission."

            The General smiled.  "We will release Discord into the world within the week."

            "Are you sure that he won't break his programming?" Dr. Haynes asked nervously.  "I would not like someone like him turning against us."

            "We're sure," the General replied smugly.  "The technology we've acquired will be more than sufficient for this task."

            "It appears that Unit 1 is finished with his test," Haynes said as he pointed at the monitors.

            The general smiled grimly.  "He'll remain in the kill zone until ordered otherwise," the General stated.  "Now, you have a report for me."

            Dr. Haynes pulled out the clipboard he had stowed under his arm.  "No variances have been detected in Discord's blood sample when matched up against the original."

            "Then the evolutionary process has completed?"

            "Yes sir," Haynes answered.  "However, I do request that we might continue our study of the unknown property on the prototype.  Anything we learn now could mean improvements in the successive generations."

            The general nodded thoughtfully, considering the doctor's request.  "Well, as long as we have that useless slab of meat, we might as well get some use out of him," the general reasoned.  "Very well, Doctor.  You may continue your work on Unit 0."

Up next: Senior Year begins

A/N: And now the fun begins.  Hope this doesn't reveal too much.

On a civic note.  Give Blood!  The Red Cross always needs supplies of whole blood.  Though I do know people who find it absolutely impossible to give blood.

The movie that Ron was pondering is "Face Off."


	4. Chapter 3: School Days

A Can of Worms

By Parareru

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters.  Except for a couple that you may not recognize.  Those belong to me.  At least, I'm pretty sure about that. ^_^;

Chapter 3: School Days

            "Booyah!  Start of our senior year, KP," Ron said to his girlfriend exultantly as the two of them slowly made their way through the usual crowd milling around outside of the school.  Ron was dressed in his usual red jersey and tan cargo pants, sagely stating why break from a sure thing.  In contrast, Kim chose to depart from tradition and wore a cream halter that slashed down from waist to mid thigh over a pair of light blue capris.

            Ron loved to watch Kim's hair swish across her bare shoulders as she walked and he found himself suppressing a strong impulse to run his hands across her smooth skin.  Instead, he clapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly in anticipation.  "Senior Table here we come!" he crowed to shift his focus to something other than Kim and her inviting skin.

            "Ron, senior year is not just about the Senior Table," Kim admonished as she turned slightly to give her boyfriend a playful poke to his ribs.

            "You're absolutely right, Kim," Ron said contritely as he snagged Kim's arm and pulled her into a close embrace, a teasing smirk on his face as he gave in to his desire to hold her in his arms.  "It's also about class rings that don't end up burning my hair off."  

            "Well, it was one way to give you a new look," Kim laughed with Ron.  "I promise no laser rings that'll burn off those cute lil' goldilocks of yours."

            "Didja have to mention 'goldilocks,' Kim?" Ron asked with a pained wince.  "That just brings back all sorts of memories of elementary school.  Not a happy place."

            "I thought you were happy as long as you were with me," Kim pouted half seriously.  "Wasn't I right there with you?"

            "Well, I most definitely am happy now," Ron said as he bent his head down to give Kim a kiss.  "Life don't get much better than this," he murmured.

            "Hey now, no PDAs," Monique protested jokingly by way of greeting as she walked up to the two teens sharing a moment.  "Have some mercy on the rest of us single folk here."

            "Oh hey, Monique," Kim replied a little breathlessly with a slightly goofy grin plastered on her face.  "How you doing?"

            "Apparently not a good as the two of you," Monique quipped.  "Have you heard the news about Principal Waters?"

            Kim and Ron both shook their heads after looking at each other questioningly.  "What news?" Kim asked back curiously.

            "She's on some sort of leave of absence so it looks like we've got a new Acting Principal," Monique informed the pair.

            "Please don't let it be Barkin," Ron pleaded fervently to the Powers That Be.  While Steve Barkin was a decent instructor, his rather militaristic mindset brought him down rather hard on Ron, the student he saw as less than the ideal man.

            "Doesn't look like," Monique answered and Ron heaved a deep sigh of relief.  "I think they brought some guy in from outta state."

            "Well, we got to get to homeroom," Kim said taking Ron by the hand as the first bell rang.  "Can't be late for our first day of senior year."

            "Senior Table, here we come," Monique crowed happily, causing Kim to roll her eyes in disbelief.  Hard to believe that her two best friends had such different personalities, yet shared such similar tastes.

            "I hear that," Ron agreed as he dutifully followed Kim into the school.  "Can't wait for fruits of the sea!"

***

            "Hi, Ronnie," Bonnie Rockwaller greeted the blond in a low and sultry voice as she walked over to where Ron had slid into his seat after retrieving his class schedule from the homeroom teacher.  Kim instantly whirled in her seat glaring at the brunette through slitted eyes.

            "Oh, hey, Bonnie," Ron mumbled distractedly as he rocked his head back and forth, studying his schedule.  "How's it going?"

            "So I missed you at my party," Bonnie pouted coyly as she leaned closer to Ron, expertly masking her irritation at being regarded in such an offhand manner.

            "Eh, sorry," Ron replied with an absent shrug as he continued to study his schedule.  "I had a date with Kim."  He looked up briefly to catch Kim's eye and sent a warm smile her way.

            Bonnie scowled in annoyance and flashed a challenging, venomous glare at the redhead who returned the look with equal force.  "Well, perhaps you'd like to come over my place sometime," she pressed sweetly as she regained some of her composure.  "Maybe you could teach me how to ... cook?"

            Kim ground her teeth and clenched her fist at the sheer effrontery of Bonnie's approach.  This was a new low, even for Bonnie.  How dare Bonnie hit on Ron while she was sitting right there?  Ron for his part seemed utterly oblivious to the silent, hostile exchange that passed over his head in more ways than one.

            "Yeah, sure, whatever," Ron replied in a bored tone, not really sure what he was agreeing to.  "Hey, let me get a look at your schedule, KP," he said suddenly as he snagged the piece of paper from its spot on her desk.  Bonnie in the meantime fumed as she realized that Ron was completely ignoring her.

            "Alright!" Ron exclaimed happily after he had compared the two sheets.  "Nearly every class together again this year," he informed Kim triumphantly.  "Someone up there must like me."

            "Well, it looks like you finally got into Spanish," Kim observed with a wry smile, as she leaned over to look over the schedules.  "Bucking for a career as a Bueno Nacho manager are we?"

            "Well, some one has to stand up to Hego's plan to deep six the naco," he said cheerfully as he cracked his knuckles as if in preparation for a fight.  He paused and glanced over at Kim.  "Last class of the day.  How come you didn't join me?"

            "Well, after the Latin fiasco I wanted to get back to something I'd actually use.  After all, you got to go to Paris already and I am so dying to see the Louvre, like on an actual vacation rather than a mission," Kim drawled lightheartedly and arched a brow at Ron.  "Still going to work on getting the down low on J Lo?"

            "Maybe," Ron shrugged noncommittally.  "But let's not forget the important thing, the salsa eating!"

            "Booyah!" Rufus agreed emphatically as he popped out of Ron's cargo pocket, rubbing his belly hungrily.

            "Ugh!" Bonnie said as she drew back, regarding the naked mole rat with obvious revulsion.  "You're still carrying that _thing_ around in your pants?!"

            "Why not?" Ron asked curiously, as Kim smiled triumphantly at Bonnie's rather predictable reaction to Rufus.  "It's been this way for the last five years.  Rufus goes everywhere I do."

            Bonnie turned away with a grunt of frustration.  "You are such a _Loser_!" Bonnie declared as if she were passing a dreaded sentence upon Ron.

            "Par for the course," Ron said with a disinterested shrug.

            Bonnie growled in exasperation at Ron's infuriating attitude.  "I can't believe..." she began.

            "Believe what, Bonnie?" Kim asked sweetly, her expression deceptively neutral as she inwardly seethed over the challenge that the brunette had thrown down in front of her.

            "Nothing," Bonnie snarled as she stalked away, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.  'This is not over, not by a long shot,' she vowed silently to herself as she flounced into her seat and glared hatefully at Ron and Kim sitting contentedly side by side.  

***

            "So I wonder who this TBD is," Ron pondered to Kim as they strolled into their English class, his schedule in hand.  

            "Ron, it means 'To Be Determined,' Kim laughed lightly as she laid a consoling hand on Ron's arm.

            "Oh," Ron said sheepishly as he held his schedule at arms length and studied it thoughtfully.  "I guess that would make sense."

            "You're so weird," Kim said as she placed a light kiss on Ron's cheek to take the sting out of her words.  "But that's why I love you."

            Ron rubbed his cheek where Kim had kissed him in a slight daze, a blissful grin plastered across his face.  "So it looks like we'll be stuck with Barkin again for English," he reasoned as they sat down beside each other.  

            "Okay, eyes and ears, people!" Barkin snapped as he strode purposefully into the classroom.  Instantly, all the students clammed up, used to Barkin's idiosyncrasies as he took his position behind the desk.  Barkin coolly placed his hands on the desk and slowly studied the assembled students.  "Apparently, the new English teacher's visa application was denied, so I'll be taking over..."

            "Actually, Steve, I think I'll take over the instruction of this class," a smooth, strangely accented voice interrupted from the doorway.  The entire class shifted their attention to the person who would dare to interrupt Barkin.  The intruder clearly matched Barkin in height if not in bulk and wore a light charcoal gray suit that clearly accented the gray in his hair and goatee.  Rather than try to conceal his age he almost seemed to flaunt it, as if daring anyone to take exception to it.  His eyes glittered in suppressed amusement as he matched the students' speculative gaze.  

            "But sir," Barkin protested.  "I'm supposed to fill in for this class..."

            "Well, Steven," the stranger said conversationally as he clapped Barkin on the shoulder.  "If you're free this period, then you'll be able to help set up the JROTC program we'll be implementing next year."

            "Do you really mean that?!" Barkin asked excitedly.  At last, a chance to literally mold the soldiers of tomorrow.  No more wasting time on weeding out the potential hopefuls, instead they would come to him.  The prospect nearly had him drooling in anticipation.

            "Go talk with my secretary and she'll give you all the materials," the stranger said with a smile as he ushered Barkin out the door.  "I'm sure that we'll implement most, if not all, of your recommendations for the program."

            "Thank you," Barkin said in honest gratitude as he took off down the hall.  "You won't regret it."

            "Well, I do believe introductions are in order," their new teacher began as he stepped up to the desk and placed a small parcel on it.  "My name is Vincent Connors and I'll be teaching your English class for the time being.  And as you may or may not have guessed I am also the acting principal."

            Ron glanced over a Kim, an unspoken question in his eyes.  She responded with a silent shrug, just as confused as he was as to why the acting principal might take a personal hand in teaching an English class.

            "Now I know you're probably wondering what the principal is doing in your class," Connors told the students with an enigmatic smile.  "Let's just say I've instructed my share of students and missed the challenge.

            "Now how many of you have thought about the world we live in?" Connors began as he moved in front of the desk and leaned back against it.

            "What do you mean, Mr. Connors?" Tara asked as she raised her hand.

            "A very good question," Connors replied as he pointed at the blonde cheerleader.  "I mean how happy are you with this world we live in, the climate, the technology, the current geopolitical situation?"

            "Well, all these wars suck," someone chimed in from the back of the class.

            "Excellent," Connors said encouragingly.  "What about them 'sucks?'"

            "Well, my mother always said that violence never solves anything," Tara supplied helpfully.

            "Ah, it is so refreshing to see such naïveté in this day and age," Connors mocked.  "I suppose that the victim of a war, homicide or even a simple mugging might see things differently.  Violence has rather firmly and definitively settled the fates of those unfortunates.  Violence has had a hand in settling more issues throughout the span of human history than any other factor.  And in truth we have become far too used to it."

            "But we try to rise above that," Kim argued.  Connors nodded to cede the point to Kim, but continued with his lecture.

            "Try as we might, violence is one of, if not the, key motivating forces in our society.  It is so integrated into every single facet of our daily lives that we live with it as if it were completely natural," Connors lectured.  "A generation ago your parents and grandparent lived under the constant threat of nuclear annihilation.  It became a fact of life for them, as much a part of their lives as a television or an automobile."

            "What does this have to do with _us_?" Bonnie asked with a bored sigh.

            "Patience is virtue," Connors quoted as Bonnie rolled her eyes at the trite expression.  "Take the pie in the face gag, a classic of comedy, yet in and of itself a violent act; throwing a pie into the face of the person who may or may not be expecting it.  Yet it is funny."

            Connors looked over the class and pointed to a surprised Ron.  "You.  Come up.  Come now, don't be shy.  Stand up."

            Ron stood in confusion, wondering at the sudden attention as a feeling of dread settling in the pit of his stomach.  

            "Now who believes it would be funny if this lad was hit in the face with a pie?" Connors asked the class ignoring Ron's brief yelp of protest.  A number of hands instantly shot into the air, Bonnie's first among them.  Kim and a few others resolutely kept their hands out of the air, but the ayes clearly carried the vote.

            Connors pulled a cream pie from the box he had placed on the desk and looked over the class again, finally pointing a finger at Kim.  "You disagree," he said.

            "Yeah, it's demeaning to Ron and just plain cruel," Kim said defiantly.  "I don't know what point you're trying to make, but to use anyone like that isn't funny."

            "You'll see the point I am driving at in a moment," Connors said, utterly unfazed by Kim's criticism and pointed to Bonnie after another brief pan of the class.  "You look like you have no problems with this exercise."

            Bonnie stood up slowly and regarded Ron coldly.  "Oh, this'll be sweet," she said softly as her lips turned upward in a cruel, predatory smile.  

            Connors held the pie out for her as Bonnie walked to the front of the class.  Just as she reached out her hands to take the pie, Bonnie suddenly stumbled and lunged forward, crashing into the teacher's outstretched hand with a startled shriek.  The class instantly erupted in laughter as Bonnie looked down in horror as the aluminum pie plate fell to the floor with a clatter leaving her front smeared with cream.

            "Not exactly what I intended, but it'll do," Connors said with an arched brow.  

            "You did that on PURPOSE!" Bonnie screeched at Connors as her classmates continued to laugh.

            "You were the one that stumbled," Connors pointed out.  "However, since you participated in the exercise you may be excused from the assignment and go clean yourself off."  Bonnie stalked out of the classroom, muttering obscenities under her breath while Connors gestured for Ron to take his seat.  He stooped briefly to pick up the empty pie plate off the floor.

            "You assignment tonight is to write a five page paper on an aspect of violence that pervades your everyday life and how you deal with it," Connors told the students only to be greeted with a chorus of loud groans.  "But on a happy note, class is dismissed."  Immediately, the students began to pack up their belongings and filed out of the classroom as Connors finally sat down at the desk and flipped through some folders.  

            "Coming, Kim?" Ron asked as Kim lingered behind.  He saw her kneel down briefly to pick up a pen that slipped from her books.

            "I'll catch up with you in a bit," she promised as she stood and studied their new teacher with an unreadable expression on her face.  Ron shrugged and began walking slowly to their next class, Physics.

            "What can I do for you, Miss Possible?" Connors asked, not even looking up at Kim's approach.

            "Just thought you might want this," Kim said neutrally as she placed the small object concealed in her hand onto the desk and walked out of the room.  "We wouldn't want anyone _else_ to stumble."

            "Hmm, saw that did you?" Connors mused quietly to himself as he glanced at the ball bearing he had flicked under Bonnie Rockwaller's foot just moments ago.  "She's good.  Very good.  Maybe he was right."

***

            "I'm telling you, Ron, there's something wrong about the new principal," Kim was busy warning Ron as they exited their History class.  "And I don't mean wrong as in a lunatic Barkin sorta way."

            "It's probably nothing, Kim," Ron assured her smoothly.  "So what if he rigged that whole pie thing.  Can you think of anyone else who deserved it more?  'Sides, I don't really get the villain vibe off the guy."

            "Well, how'd he know my name?" Kim countered.  "He clearly said, 'Miss Possible,' but he didn't check attendance or set up a seating chart or anything.  It's like he already knows who we are."

            "Kim, you save the world on a regular basis," Ron reasoned.  "You had Kim Style.  You're famous.  I'm sure ninety percent of the US male population knows who you are."

            "Well, that's a reassuring thought," Kim muttered.

            "Anyway KP, let's focus on the task at hand," Ron suggested as he steered Kim into the cafeteria.  "It's lunch time!"

            "Maybe a classic Senior Table lunch will help," Kim agreed, her mood brightening slightly as they caught sight of Monique.

            "Bad news, guys," Monique said glumly with a tray of cafeteria lady's goop in hand.

            "Monique, we're seniors now," Ron chided his friend gently and struck a dramatic pose.  "No longer will our refined palates have to brave the questionable wares of the school kitchen.  We are now above all that.  A new world now awaits us and it is filled with delectable goodness."

            "Very poetic, Ron," Kim deadpanned, then broke into a grin at Ron's antics.  She just couldn't help it; the blonde's enthusiasm was contagious.

            "I've been practicing over the summer," Ron confessed with a small giggle.

            "Two words," Monique replied dejectedly as she slid into a seat and began pushing her meal around the tray with a plastic spork.  She spooned some of the food, raised it to eye level and watched numbly as it dribbled back into the tray.  "Budget.  Cuts." 

            Ron gasped in fear at the news and looked around the cafeteria, hoping against hope.  Everywhere he looked he could only see students eating the same utilitarian slop that Monique fiddled with.  "NO!  WHY?!" he demanded with a pained sob as he fell to his knees.  "Have I been put on the world to suffer?"

            "So not the drama, Ron," Kim said as she tried to mask her own disappointment.  "We handled three years of it, another one won't kill us."

            "Won't it?" Ron insisted desperately.  "Maybe by the end of the year we'll have built up a toxic reservoir that'll take us out just when we're about to get our diplomas.  They're out to get us."

            "If you can handle multiple nacos, you can handle school lunch," Kim said as she picked up a tray and spork.  She heaved a sigh of thinly veiled disgust as she regarded the spork, the prime symbol of the budget minded consumer.  It was almost as if Frugal Lucre was running the school district's logistics.  Operating on a vague hunch Kim pulled her Kimmunicator from her backpack and keyed it on.

            "Hey Kim," Wade hailed her with a jaunty wave.  "What's up?

            "Just checking in," Kim replied.  "Has Frugal Lucre been up to anything lately?"

            "It's actually been pretty quiet on the super villain front," Wade answered as his fingers rapidly tapped away at his keyboard.  "Frugal Lucre hasn't broken his probation and nothing odd has turned up in his neck of the woods.  Are you looking for anything in particular?"

            "No, not reall... hey!" Kim protested as Ron yanked the Kimmunicator from Kim's hands and pointed it at Monique's tray.

            "Wade, give us a scan of what kind of poisons the cafeteria lady is trying to dose us with," Ron ordered.

            A light blue beam emitted from the top of the device and played over the school lunch.  "Well, it's edible," Wade admitted with a scowl.  "Though I'm not really sure what it used to be."

            Wordlessly, Ron handed the Kimmunicator back to Kim as his shoulders slumped in defeat.

            "Thanks, Wade," Kim said.  "Sorry for the bother."

            "No problem, Kim," Wade replied with a shrug.  "It's what I'm here f..."  A beep from his computer drew his attention and his fingers flew over the keyboard in a blur.  Wade rapidly scanned the data on his screen and blanched slightly.  "I just got a major hit on the site," he told Kim.

            "Set up a ride for us," Kim said firmly.  "Ron and I are on our way."

            "Actually, I'm not sure if you're quite up for this one," Wade replied uncomfortably as he continued to shift his eyes from Kim to his monitor and back again.  

            "Why?  What's wrong?" Kim inquired with a casual shrug.  "Like the site says, 'I can do anything.'"

            Wade swallowed heavily several times as he moistened his suddenly dry lips.  He glanced at his monitor again, to confirm that the information was accurate while Kim waited impatiently.

            "It's Drakken," Wade told her softly.  Kim let out a surprised gasp at those two words and the Kimmunicator slipped from her suddenly nerveless fingers to clatter on the floor.  If Wade noticed that Kim had dropped the device, he gave no indication.  

            "I found him."

            Kim swayed unsteadily on her feet and Ron caught her before she could fall.

            "Set up the ride, Wade," Ron said as he looked at Kim worriedly.  "It's time to finish this."

Up next:  The final fate of Dr. Drakken

A/N:  Oy, FIVE WEEKS since I last updated this story.  Ouch.  Sorry for the long wait.  The good news is that the next two chapters should come fairly quickly now that I have them mostly mapped out.  I'll post the next chapter of Ron ½ before that though.

That class lesson on violence was loosely based on Robert Heinlein's Starship Troopers, the book, not the movie.

The overall tone of this chapter was rather comedic and fluffy.  Next chapter the fun begins.  How will Kim react when she finally confronts Drakken face to face?

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 4: Dire Retribution

A Can of Worms

By Parareru

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or the characters.  My characters tried and found me guilty of general perversion and have sentenced me to bed without dinner.  J

Chapter 4: Dire Retribution

            Sequestered away between several crates Kim and Ron sat side by side in their mission clothes, silently contemplating their latest mission.  The cargo plane wasn't really designed to accommodate passengers, but Kim didn't care, not so long as it got them to where Drakken was hiding.  They had left late in the evening so that they would arrive at the small island in the Pacific a couple of hours after sunset.

            _Those hands were there, everywhere, grasping, pawing at her flesh, reaching into every place that she considered sacred.  She struggled against them and the chains restraining her, but it wasn't enough.  It was never enough._

            Kim's clenched her hands into trembling fists, the leather squeaking in protest as her knuckles strained against the material.  She paid no mind to the sudden shift of the plane as it banked and began to descend below the cloud cover.  Drakken was only the first step.  Drakken would lead her to the one responsible.  To Uno.

_            "I have to say that when Uno asked me how I'd like to fuck with Kim Possible, this wasn't the first thing that crossed my mind," Drakken chortled as he thrust himself savagely into her.  Again.  And again.  And again._

"We'll be over your drop point in a couple of minutes," Cid, the pilot called over his shoulder somewhat hesitantly as he picked up on the dark mood that seemed to emanate from the teen hero.  He opened his mouth to mention his thanks to Kim for her help making his cargo deadline those months ago then decided against it.  The girl was obviously dealing with something heavy and Cid sadly wondered what in the world could have changed the girl so drastically.

_            She could do nothing except lay there while Drakken continued to violate her.  She was powerless, her defiant threats of vengeance sounded like the frightened yap of a beaten dog, even to her own ears._

            "Gotcha, Cid.  Thanks for the lift," Ron replied as Kim silently contemplated her flexing hands.  Rufus looked up at him imploring, the rodent's eyes liquid as he sensed the pain that rolled off Kim in nearly palpable waves.  Ron nodded slowly in response to Rufus's concern and patted him on the head consolingly. 

            _Pain worse than anything she had ever felt before coursed through her body as Drakken repeated jabbed at the soles of her feet with the stun gun.  She thrashed helplessly in agony as the electrical assault continued, her breath coming in ragged gasps.  Finally, after an eternity, the pain stopped and her limbs shook spasmodically even in the absence of the attack._

            Ron glanced worriedly at Kim, wishing that he could somehow make everything all right with a simple wave of a magic wand.  Impulsively, he reached out to clasp Kim's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.  Kim jerked her head up, eyes wide with shock as they met Ron's.  He saw something deep within those emerald orbs that disturbed him before they finally softened, almost as if it was the first time she noticed that Ron was sitting right next to her.  

            "Thank you," Kim said softly as she squeezed Ron's hand back gratefully.

            "Are you sure you want do this, KP?" Ron asked; concern evident in his voice.  "Rufus and I can handle things on our own."

            "_Want_ to?" Kim chuckled derisively with a slow shake of her head.  She lowered her eyes to their joined hands with a wistful smile on her lips.  Kim drew solace and comfort from Ron's surprisingly firm and steady grip.  "No, I want nothing more than for the two of us to go to some island and just go and forget everything."

            Ron said nothing.  What Kim needed right now was a shoulder to lean on and an ear to listen.

            "But I _need_ to do this," Kim said as her hand quivered slightly.  Swallowing heavily she steadied herself before pressing on.  "If I can't face Drakken right now, then he'll have won.  I'll have to admit that he's beaten me."  

            She looked up at Ron with the familiar fires of determination burning in her eyes once again as she stood up to ready her chute.  "And that's something that I can never do."

***

            The cargo plane flew in low and slow, skirting close to the island where Drakken's lair was currently located as two bodies tumbled out of the hatch.  The two skydiving teens were virtually invisible as they plummeted through the evening gloom that cloaked the island.  

            At the last possible moment they deployed their chutes, the sudden snap of rippling fabric cracked softly through the night air as their harnesses dug cruelly into flesh as their descent slowed considerably.  The ground still rushed up at them at an alarming speed, but the two crime-fighters hit the ground expertly, rolling with their forward momentum to spare themselves from any injury.  Quickly, they shucked off their harnesses and waited silently, senses taut and extended for any sign that their landing was detected.

            Cautiously, Kim and Ron made their way through the underbrush, skirting the open clearings in favor of the covering foliage.  They quickly reached the base of the massive stone edifice where Drakken was engineering his latest scheme to rule the world.  Ron pulled out his grapple gun and looked over at Kim questioningly who responded with a soft shake of her head.  She silently pointed at a steel door embedded into the stone face and Ron nodded in acknowledgement.

            Ron stealthily crept over to the door, stumbling only slightly over a piece of driftwood.  He turned to give Kim a sheepish grin as she frowned in exasperation before she broke into a grin at the familiarity.  Turning back to business, Ron pulled Rufus out of his cargo pocket and brought the naked mole rat up to the control panel set to the right of the entrance.  Rufus studied the panel with a practiced eye before he opened it and crawled inside, burrowing deep into the circuitry.  A shower of sparks and bolts flew from the controls as the massive door slowly ground open.

            Kim slipped through the opening as soon as it was wide enough for her to enter, Ron and Rufus following quickly after her.  They traveled through several wide corridors, completely devoid of any signs of life.

            "It's way too quiet, KP," Ron cautioned in a whisper as they came to a halt outside of the entrance to the lair's cavernous hangar.  Kim nodded and pulled out her Kimmunicator.

            "Wade, any idea of what Drakken's up to?" Kim asked quietly, listening for some clue about Drakken's plan.

            "I'm getting all sorts of weird power fluctuations inside," Wade said as he tapped rapidly on his keyboard.  "I honestly don't know what he's doing.  He's not powering up a doomsday weapon, it's not a robot assembly line, just a whole lot of random power spikes.  That's how I found the lair in the first place."

            "I don't like this, Kim," Ron whispered.  "We should have run into guards or Shego or something by now.  This smells all wrong."

            "We're going in," Kim decided resolutely as she slammed her fist against the control panel, triggering the door open.  Kim rushed through the door, no trace of the indecision or fear from the plane evident in her stride.

            In the main chamber, they could see a missile obviously prepped for launch from the steam rising from the launch pit.  "A missile?  Hasn't Drakken done this one already?" Ron asked as they hugged the wall and crept closer to the missile.  Suddenly, a brilliant spotlight highlighted the two teens, stopping them in their tracks.

            "Welcome, Kim Possible," Drakken said in a grandiose manner as he flung his arms wide and he looked down on his intruders from his perch on a catwalk spanning the width of the cavern.  "Welcome to your doom!"

            "Drakken!" Kim snarled as a horde of robots marched into the room through several doors around the cavern.

            "Drakken's done robots before too," Ron observed to himself.  "This isn't very original."

            "My Drak-bots have prepared a _warm_ reception for you," Drakken chortled, unaware of Ron's commentary and the robots snapped their weapons up to train on Kim.  "Drak-bots!  Attack!"

            "Ron!  Take care of the missile," Kim ordered as she vaulted a charging robot and drove her heels into the head of the following unit.  "Drakken's mine!"  

            "Gotcha, KP!" Ron responded as he ran for the missile.  He skirted the mass of robots charging for Kim, casting a brief worried glance at her.  He shook his head to clear his doubts.  If Kim was sure that she could handle it, then he was sure as well.      

            Kim was whirling robot death on two feet as she tore through the robotic horde, punching through armor plating and rending circuitry with ease.  Had she been in a more rationale frame of mind she would have realized that she was fighting on a level far higher than she ever had before.  She nimbly leapt over volleys of plasma fire, instinctively luring the robots into a lethal crossfire.

            From his perch on the catwalk, Drakken watched with something approaching awe as Kim Possible decimated his robotic army.  In mere moments, the redhead would finish with his troops and come for him.  The blue-skinned scientist reached inside his tunic to grasp the object nestled there and smiled evilly.  It was time to take it up a notch.

            "Do your thing, Rufus," Ron said as he slid up beside the missile and gave Rufus an encouraging nod.  He hoisted the naked mole rat over his head and pried a panel loose with his free hand.  Ron cast a brief glance at Kim to make sure that she was okay and silently cheered her on as Kim levered a Drak-bot onto the ground and swung its weapon arm around to blast several more robots before she crushed its head beneath her heel.

            "On it," Rufus replied confidently as he crawled into the opening.  Random sounds of destruction resounded briefly inside the shell of the missile before Rufus popped his head out and dropped an armload of parts on the floor in front of Ron.  "Junk," he squeaked in confusion.

            "Junk?" Ron asked as he rummaged through the random bits of metal.  "Egg beater, DVD, spoon?  What kinda bomb was Drakken building?"

            "Dunno," Rufus chimed in as a loud report echoed through the cavern.

            "Kim!" Ron shouted fearfully as he snapped his head up at the sound of the gunshot.  He leapt to his feet and scrambled up a ladder towards Drakken.

            Drakken took aim with his pistol and pulled the trigger repeatedly, managing to hit just about everything except the furiously dodging teenager.  "Dammit!  Hold still!" he roared.

            "I'm on it, Kim!" Ron called out as he tackled Drakken.  The gun skittered across the floor and tumbled over the edge of the catwalk.

            "Get off of me, buffoon!" Drakken shouted as he shoved Ron over the railing.

            "RON!" Kim cried out as she finally put down the last Drak-bot only to watch Ron sail off the catwalk.

            Ron adroitly flipped in mid-air, pulled out his grapple gun and fired it in one deft motion.  He let out a panicked yell as he swung around on the taut line and his arc carried him past Kim into a wall.

            "Ron!" Kim shouted as she rushed to Ron's side and shook him lightly.  "Speak to me!"  

            Ron grunted in pain as he rolled over onto his side and Kim sighed in relief.  She ducked her head with a yelp as a bullet plowed into the wall several feet to her right.  She bounded to her feet and whirled to find Drakken had descended from his perch, brandishing his gun menacingly.

            "Forget about me?" Drakken mocked as he aimed the gun again.  Kim let out a feral growl and charged as Ron lifted his head.  He shook it tentatively to clear the stars that marred his vision.

            "Kim!  Don't do it!" Ron shouted a lump ice settling in his chest as he saw Kim rush the gun toting mad scientist.  Kim ducked and weaved as she closed the distance to Drakken.  Fortunately, to Ron's relief, Drakken's shots came nowhere near to hitting Kim.

            "Is that the best you can do?" Drakken taunted as he slipped a fresh clip into the pistol.  He swung it back around to draw a bead on the charging redhead.

            "Die!" Kim howled as she hurled herself at Drakken, knocking the gun from his hands and bowling him off his feet.  Kim snarled in fierce satisfaction as she squeezed Drakken's throat and hissed viciously as she slammed the mad scientist's head against the concrete repeatedly.

            "I didn't know you liked it so rough," Drakken rasped weakly through bleeding lips.  

            "Shut up!  SHUT UP!" Kim screamed in fury as she lifted Drakken's body off the floor and slammed him against the floor bodily, sending cracks running through the ground from the impact.

            "You can't stop me, you know," Drakken taunted her, smiling insanely.  "You can never stop me.  Not then and not now."

            "_SHUT UP_!" Kim shrieked as she drew her arm back, ready to turn Drakken's head into a bloody smear against the floor.  Drakken's eyes looked steadily into hers, glittering not in fear, but in triumph.

            "Stop it, Kim!" Ron ordered sharply as he grabbed hold of Kim's drawn back arm, halting its forward motion.

            Kim turned in rage at the person who dared to stop her.  She shook her arm free and prepared to swat the nuisance aside.  She paused only as she found herself looking into Ron's startled brown eyes.

            _"GET OFF ME!" Kim howled as she shook her arm free. Kim turned in fury, slamming her incandescent fist into the obstacle and was rewarded with a flash of light and strangled yelp of pain. Kim watched as the body arced high into the air and flew backwards over fifty feet, bouncing and rolling until it finally slid to a halt. The body shuddered violently as if to protest its mistreatment and then fell still. _

_             Kim finally recognized the body and her aura dropped abruptly as her hands flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh, God! Ron!" she gasped as Ron's breath rattled hideously in his shattered chest._

Kim could see the fear and horror on Ron's face as her arm drew back.

_            Ron's breath gurgled liquidly in his chest as Kim peeled the bloody cloth away from the wound. Kim had to struggle to keep from breaking down in tears as she saw the ruin of his chest; several ribs had been shattered and she could see pieces of bone poking through his skin. A smoking, blackened hole stared at her accusingly just to the right of his sternum. Ron's fingers twitched and slowly, as if it were moving through molasses, his hand rose to caress Kim's cheek gently. Kim seized the trembling hand and held it fiercely as if by merely holding it to her she could pull Ron away from the death that beckoned to him._

_            "... Not ... killer ..." Ron rasped, each word carrying a bit more of his life away. "... no ... fault..." Ron coughed weakly and Kim noticed in alarm the red spittle that spilled past his ashen lips._

            Ron relaxed and resigned himself to his fate.  He looked into Kim's face to imprint every single feature into his mind.  Where her face was twisted with anger, he mentally smoothed the picture away, pushed aside all the hurt, anger and pain until she once more looked like the girl he had fallen in love with.  He looked at her, bearing no resentments in his heart.  "I love you, KP," he whispered quietly.

_            Ron's lips moved soundlessly as he struggled to speak. "L... l... love ... ..." he finally managed to gasp out. "... Al... ways ......" Ron's voice trailed off and he fell still, his hand pulling heavily out of Kim's frantic grasp as his eyes closed for the final time._

            "NO!" Kim howled as she flung Drakken away from her and pushed past Ron at a dead run.  She fled the lair and the memories of the time that she had killed her love in a fit of anger.  She couldn't face that, couldn't face him.

***

            "You damned buffoon.  Why did you have to interfere?" Drakken hissed viciously as he picked himself up off the floor.

            "None of this was real," Ron said slowly as he knelt to pick up the gun Drakken had dropped.  He pulled the slide back and grunted at the cold, metallic gleam of the bullet in the chamber.  "Okay, so the gun's real, but no one can be that bad of a shot unless it's on purpose."

            "Perhaps you're not as stupid as you look," Drakken sneered as he moved to lean heavily against the wall.

            "Those power spikes were meant to draw us here, getting in was way too easy, the missile was just a collection of junk, no henchmen around and definitely no Shego," Ron pointed out.  "So what did you have gain?"

            "I wanted to beat Kim Possible on my own," Drakken growled as he eyed Ron and the gun he held calculatingly.  

            "No, there's something else I'm missing here," Ron muttered as he tapped the gun against his thigh.

            "Well, if I did manage to capture Kimmie, I could enjoy her sweet body all over again," Drakken cackled maliciously.  

            "What?!" Ron snapped as he fixed Drakken with a deadly glare.

            "Don't you remember?" Drakken prompted as he grinned impudently at the fuming blonde teen.  "I raped little Kimmie.  Quite a few times too."

            "Oh, I remember," Ron said, his voice low and dangerous as his fingers tightened around the gun's grip.  "You were masquerading as me."

            "Oh yes, it was really _quite_ amusing," Drakken reminisced.  "Kimmie was crying, pleading, begging even, 'No, Ron.  Not like this.  Please no.  We're friends.  Stop.  You're a good person.'  At least, that was what she managed to say before I shoved my dick into her mouth."

            "YOU BASTARD!" Ron roared furiously, his face livid as he rammed into Drakken, slamming the man up against the wall.  He shoved the gun against Drakken's forehead, grinding the barrel against his skull.  Ron's hand trembled slightly as he held the weapon there and looked Drakken in the eye.  "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out right now!"

            "GO AHEAD!" Drakken countered heatedly.  "GO ON!  PULL THAT TRIGGER!  TAKE REVENGE FOR KIMMIE!  DO IT!  DO IT NOW!"

            Ron suddenly whipped the gun away from Drakken's head and emptied the clip into the computer.  "I'm not going to help you commit suicide," Ron said quietly, his eyes burning as Drakken finally slumped in defeat.  

            "Kill me," he begged lifelessly, his eyes cast to the ground.

            "First you tell me everything." 

            "I'm dying," Drakken sighed heavily.  "I've been infected with a nano-virus."

            "A what?" Ron asked with a confused frown on his face.  "Is that like the flu?"

            "No, it's not like the flu!" Drakken snapped, regaining some vigor back in his voice.  "It's a collection of tiny machines inside me, tearing me apart!"

            "Why would you do that to yourself?" Ron scowled in disgust.

            "I didn't do this to myself!" Drakken retorted waspishly.  "That bastard Uno did this to me.  After I finished entertaining myself with Kimmie, Uno told me that 'my services would no longer be required' and then jabbed me with some sort of needle."  Drakken snorted derisively at the memory.

            "At the time I didn't think much of it, but a few weeks ago I tried to finish work on my... my..." Drakken's eyes went blank for a moment as he searched his memory.  "I can't remember.  Suddenly, I got a message from Uno, passing sentence on me for something I never did."

            "So you're saying that you're innocent and this has all been one big misunderstanding," Ron scoffed derisively.

            Drakken shook his head.  "Uno is from the future and I suppose it is flattering in a way to be considered so dangerous in the future that I have to be eliminated in the past.  The virus is slowly eating me from the inside out; it keeps me from concentrating long enough to come up with a cure.  It won't let me leave the island.  It won't even let me kill myself!"

            "So that's why you set yourself up for Kim to find you," Ron said in realization.  "You wanted her to kill you."

            "Yes," Drakken hissed.  "What better way for a villain to go than to be taken out by one's own arch-foe."

            "You disgust me," Ron spat coldly as he turned away.

            "Wait!" Drakken cried desperately.  Ron paused and bowed his head.

            "You know, I do have a few things I want to say to you first," Ron said quietly as he balled up his fists and walked back towards Drakken.  He lashed out with a lightning quick roundhouse right that spun Drakken's head around and sent the dying man reeling against the wall.

            "One!  How DARE you try and use Kim like that!" Ron bellowed as he advanced on Kim's rapist.  He pounded his fist brutally into Drakken's gut, doubling his target over in a fit of wheezing coughs.

            "Two!  That's for raping Kim!"  Ron seized the back of Drakken's collar and pulled him upright so he could smash his fist into Drakken's face.  A spurt of blood dribbled from his nose and spilled over his chin, staining the blue tunic and the knuckles of Ron's glove.

            "Three!  That's for making her think it was me!"  Ron grabbed Drakken's head and yanked it downward into his rising knee.  Drakken cried out in pain as Ron's knee connected with his already damaged nose.

            "Four!  That's for torturing her!"  He shook Drakken bodily, slamming him against the wall repeatedly.  He struck his elbow to Drakken's chin and followed up with a left hook that connected just under Drakken's eye.  Ron put everything he had into that last blow, twisting with his hips to add power to the strike.  

            "Five!  Cause you really piss me off," Ron said in satisfaction as Drakken collapsed to the ground.  He nursed his sore knuckles as he turned to follow Kim's flight from the lair.

            "Wait," Drakken gasped as he levered himself up and reached out for Ron.  He squinted at the blonde teen through an eye that was already swelling shut.  "You said you'd kill me."

            Ron paused before turning to fix Drakken with a glacial look.  "I never said that.  You can rot for all I care.  Personally, I can't think of any better way for you to die," Ron sneered.

            Drakken staggered to his feet and stumbled after Ron.  "Damn you, Stoppable!" Drakken howled in impotent fury.  "Come back here and kill me!"

            Ron walked on, blithely ignoring the dying scientist.  He resisted the urge to turn around and look when he heard a clatter behind him.  

            "Someone, please kill me," Drakken begged pathetically as he knelt there on the floor.  "Please."

***

            Ron pulled out his phone and dialed Wade.

            "What's up, Ron?" Wade asked as he picked up the line and Ron distinctly the sound of slurping in the background.  Wade with his ever-present soda, no doubt.

            "Drakken's a bust," Ron replied, turning to shoot a fierce glare at the mammoth stone lair and its demented resident.  "He's not a threat to anyone anymore.  Ignore any other signals you might get from this location."

            "Are you sure about that, Ron?" Wade asked hesitantly.  "Shouldn't we get GJ involved in this?"

            "I'm sure and no," Ron answered confidently.  "In fact, can you wipe the location of this lair from the GJ computers?"

            "In my sleep," Wade retorted as if Ron had just insulted him.

            "Do it," Ron ordered in a firm tone that brooked no argument.  "And we're ready for our pick up.  I have to go find Kim."

***

            Kim sat on the beach, hugging her knees as she rocked back and forth watching the waves lap at the shore.  She noticed that the tide had gone, when she had first sat down the water was just licking at her toes.  Now there was a broad expanse of damp sand between her and the rolling surf.  

            Somehow, the sight fit her mood perfectly, she felt like she was losing herself as surely as the tide rushed out.  And when the tide was at its lowest... she shuddered to consider what monstrosity might be revealed to the light of day.  The sound of approaching footsteps made her turn her head and she sighed deeply in relief at the sight of Ron.  Kim stood stiffly and made an effort to brush the sand off her pants.  "Ron," she began haltingly as she reached for him.  "Are you..."

            "Save it, Kim," Ron said coldly as he brushed her hands aside and pulled away from her.  Kim went pale at his tone and action and she looked into his eyes for some sign of the warmth that had resided there only a few hours ago.  Finding nothing, an icy knot of fear settled in the pit of her stomach.  "I saw that look on your face and I remember everything now."

            "Please, Ron, I-I can explain," Kim sobbed as she wrung her hands in distress.  "I-I didn't mean..."

            "To kill me?" Ron finished cruelly.  "I can remember how it felt to get a hole blown in my chest, my ribs shattering, cutting into my lungs.  How much it hurt to fucking breathe.  I could feel my lungs filling with my blood, drowning me, miles away from any water.  But I have to feel better now, don't I?  Because you can _explain_ it.  You didn't _mean_ it.  That just makes everything all right.  Well, you know what _else_ is right?  One hundred percent the fucking truth?  It.  Was.  All.  Your.  Fault."  He jabbed his finger at her accusingly to add emphasis to his words.

            Kim felt smaller and smaller as each spiteful word out of Ron's mouth stabbed deep into her soul and she reeled from the pain and shock.  She couldn't argue with Ron's words; it was her anger and her power that had fatally wounded him those few months ago.  Kim swayed on her feet as if physically struck.  She was losing him and didn't know what to do to stop it.  The situation was spiraling out of her control.  But she couldn't lose Ron, not now, not like this.

            "I'm so sorry, Ron," Kim cried desperately as her legs buckled under the weight of guilt she shouldered.  She crawled across the sand towards Ron and reached for his hand, but he yanked it back, just out reach of her yearning fingers.  The tears fell freely from her eyes, blurring her vision, but she made no move to clear them away.  She reached out again, if she could only touch Ron she could make him see how sorry she really was, how much she loved and needed him.  "Please, I-I can fix this."

            "Sorry, what do you know about sorry?" Ron demanded, malice dripping from his voice.  "I was _dead_.  How can sorry fix that?"

            "Please, Ron, I need you.  I love you," Kim moaned as she stretched her arms out imploringly.  "Don't go.  Please.  I can't go on without you."

            "Sorry, but you're just too dangerous to be around anymore," Ron said emotionlessly as he turned away from her.  "This is goodbye, Kim."

            Kim scrabbled across the sand, hoping to catch up with Ron somehow.  However as fast as she moved, Ron continued to outdistance her.  She lurched to her feet and raced after Ron, her breath coming in ragged gasps as the sand churned around her.  A half-buried rock caught her toe and she tumbled heavily against the sand.  Kim pushed herself back up and saw Ron impossibly far away.  She reached out, willing Ron to turn around, look at her, anything.

            "_RON_!" Kim howled in indescribable loss as Ron's receding figure was swallowed up by the inky black night.

            _This is goodbye, Kim_, the night wind whispered mockingly at her.  _Is goodbye, Kim.  Goodbye, Kim.  Bye, Kim.  Kim.  kim._

***

            "_kim_.  kim.  Kim," a voice said softly as she felt a hand gently shaking her shoulder.  Her eyelids fluttered open to see Ron's chocolate eyes staring at her in worry.  

            "You must've fallen asleep," Ron guessed as Kim looked around, blinking her eyes in confusion.  "Wade said our ride will be here in a couple of minutes."

            "Ron?" Kim asked in small, timid voice as she reached for Ron's hand.  Her hand shook, hesitating just over his, terrified that at any moment now Ron would simply vanish or her nightmare would become reality.  "Is that really you?"

            "Yeah, KP," Ron confirmed as he took hold of her hand and gave it a tender squeeze.  

            "Oh, thank God," Kim cried in relief and drew Ron close into a fierce embrace, causing him to wonder at her odd behavior.  

            "Are you okay, Kim?" Ron asked tentatively as he held her securely in his arms.  "What's wrong?"

            "Nothing," Kim sobbed into his shoulder.  "Don't leave me."

            "Leave you?  Why would I ever leave you?" Ron asked in bewilderment as he stroked Kim's hair soothingly.

            "Just don't leave.  Please don't leave me," she begged as her fingers clutched at Ron's shirt frantically.  

            "I promise, Kim," Ron whispered quietly into her hair as he held the shaking girl.  He didn't completely understand what had unnerved Kim so, but he instinctively knew what she needed to hear.  "I promise." 

***

            A hundred feet above the lair, a lone figure watched the scene unfold below him with some sense of satisfaction.  He stared intently at the figures of Ron and Kim holding onto each other along the shore.  In the distance, he could see a small vessel approaching the island.  In another few moments, he would have to slide despite his plans.  Feeling a familiar presence, he allowed himself a brief smile.  Right on schedule.

            "About time you found me," Uno commented to the figure that appeared through the bubble of distortion behind him.  He arched a brow at the sight of the man standing in middle of a puddle of distorted space a couple hundred feet above sea level.  He cast his eyes downward and found a similar disturbance positioned just several inches off the ground.  Uno shrugged negligently after a brief moment of reflection.  He supposed it was just as odd for a person to stay aloft just by sheer force of will.  It merely depended upon one's frame of reference.

            "I suppose seeing her in pain is somehow amusing to you," Guardian accused.  "I'm just here to make sure that you don't step over the line."

            "How long were you watching?" Uno inquired coolly, not startled in the slightest at the sudden appearance of his companion.

            "Long enough," Guardian answered.  "Good thing Stoppable was there otherwise she'd have some blood on her hands."

            "He is her balance point," Uno replied shortly.  "For the moment, she needs him until she can find her center."

            "You're still one cold, sadistic bastard," Guardian commented.  "And I'm still taking you at your word that there's something worse than you coming."

            "You've no doubt heard the news through your own sources by now," Uno stated calmly.  "That's merely the beginning.  Things will get far worse."

            "That was probably the only reason I decided to go along with your scheme in Middleton," Guardian replied with a pained scowl.  "The government is doing a pretty good job of keeping a lid on things so far.  Why not get the two of them involved in this?" 

            "They are not ready yet," Uno replied.  "The two of them still have so much to learn.  That's part of the reason why I asked you for your help."

            "Well, I suppose that's as close to a 'thank you' as I'm going to get from you," Guardian drawled.  "Pulling together the credentials I needed in that short a time wasn't easy though."

            "I had every faith in you," Uno replied dryly.  "Be sure to teach Kim well.  She still has much to learn if this episode has been any indication."

            "You expected this result," Guardian exclaimed as his eyes narrowed in suspicion.  

            "Expected?  Hardly," Uno snorted as he reached into a pouch on his belt.  "I engineered it.  I would stay longer to chat, but I have other plans I must attend to."  

            "So is that where you sent your green-eyed vixen?" Guardian asked sardonically. 

            "Among others.  A gift for you," Uno said as he tossed a small object at the Guardian who deftly snatched it out of the air before he vanished with the peculiar of his transport technology ringing in the Guardian's ears.

            "Sometimes I really hate that man," the Guardian muttered to himself as he took a bite of the apple.

Up next:  Fury

A/N:  Sorry to all the Drakken fans out there.  But I needed to resolve the loose end that Drakken represented.  And as for getting Kim to kill him?  It seemed like something he'd do to try and mess with Kim's head while preventing his long and painful demise.

Now Kim might seem out of character, especially during her dream sequence, but bear in mind that Kim did kill Ron, however accidentally, and Ron has yet to find out about that.  After all, he was dead when Uno pulled off that Lazarus effect.  Now Kim has to be feeling some guilt and fear from that, especially in light of how their romantic relationship has developed over the past few months, since a secret like that could effectively tear their relationship apart.  Kim's dream seemed a little out of place, but it was supposed to, representing Kim's subconscious fears and all.

Then there's the blind fury angle.  Well, rape and torture on the scale that Kim went through was bound to leave a few scars on the subconscious.  More on that later.

Dropped a little hint about the Guardian's identity here.  What news could make him come to Middleton you wonder?  You'll find out soon enough. ^_^


End file.
